Tecia Torres vs. Rose Namajunas
The two women came into the fight undefeated. The fight was the first loss of Rose Namajunas. The Fight The first round began. They exchanged early, Namajunas landed a leg kick. She blocked a high kick, landed a counter right. 4:30. Torres kicks quite a bit. Torres got a throw, Namajunas rolled for an armbar after 4:15, Torres landed two rights, another, dodged a leg lock. 4:00. Torres postured and let her up. Namajunas landed a jab and a blocked high kick, 3:35. Namajunas tried an axe kick. She landed a jab. 3:15. Torres landed a right and a body kick eating a right. 3:00. Torres landed a leg kick. Namajunas landed a right, nice exchange. Namajunas landed an inside kick, 2:35. Namajunas landed a counter right hook and ate a side kick to the body, 2:15. Namajunas landed a leg kick. 2:00. Torres landed an inside kick, clinch, nice break by Torres. Namajunas landed a leg kick eating an inside kick. 1:35. Torres landed a body kick eating a jab. Rose landed an inside kick eating a leg kick. 1:15. Rose landed a right, tried a flying armbar, lost it. 1:00. Torres landed in half-guard. Rose rolled for another armbar, had it tight. She extended it. That looks tight. Torres rolled out nicely escaping. Defended a triangle. 30. She let her up. 15. Torres flurried, right elbow, they clinched up there. The first round ended, 10-9 Torres. She smiled. The second round began. Both started orthodox. Torres landed a leg kick eating a counter right, 4:30. Torres landed a leg kick. 4:15. 4:00. Torres blocked a high kick. Torres good head movement slipping a straight left there. Nice side kick. 3:35. Torres landed a leg kick eating a left hook there, replied to a right hook. 3:15 as Torres dropped her briefly with a side kick, eating a right and flurrying landing a left. 3:00. Rose tried a flying kick that Torres slipped. Rose landed a leg kick. "1-2 baby!" Rose blocked a high kick. 2:35. Rose landed a high kick. Nice exchange. 2:15. Torres landed two rights, nice flurry, hurt her with two lefts, another, 2:00. Torres landed a right elbow, right uppercut. Rose landed an inside kick, Torres ate a counter right. 1:35. Rose landed a jab. 1:15 as Torres landed a body kick. "Hands up!" Torres caught a body kick for a single. 1:00 as she let her up, Rose went right for it exploding. The ref reset. 35 as Torres landed a one-two, nice, Rose landed a counter, ate a side kick. Torres landed a one-two. 15 left. Nice exchange. Namajunas dropped Torres with a side kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Torres but close. Barry gave her impassioned instructions. "Look low, throw high!" The third round began. Both started orthodox. Torres sidekicked. She landed a leg kick, 4:35. Rose blocked a high kick eating a body kick. And blocked another high kick. 4:15. Torres landed a right eating a counter right there. 4:00. Torres landed a body kick eating one. Rose got a nice head and arm throw. 3:35. Rose is getting her back taken almost. Basically reverse side control right now, turning to half-guard. 3:15. 3:00. 2:35. Rose is pressuring Torres. 2:15. Torres regained guard. 2:00. Torres landing rights from the bottom. 1:35. Rose landed a right elbow. Torres landed an upkick. Rights from the bottom. 1:15. "Keep it up!" Rose landing lefts, then to the body. 1:00. Torres went for an armbar. Rose trying to escape. 35. Rose escaped. They scrambled to the feet, Rose landed on top in half-guard very nicely. 15. Torres landing right elbows and punches to the body. The third round ended, 10-9 Namajunas, she helped Torres up and hugged. 29-28 Torres. "I love you Mom," Torres said. 30-27, 29-28 twice UD for... Tecia Torres. Torres hugged Namajunas's corner and Barry, hugged Namajunas again, they exchanged friendly words.